Something More?
by RyuuNekomata69
Summary: My second Rosario Vampire fanfic. My first KuruMizo fanfic. What if things had escalated after Kurumu kissed Mizore during the flower offering? What if they started a secert relationship. Read to find out. Enjoy. ( first chapter is a back story chapter for my English teacher Srry. If you don't wanna read that skip to the next chapter.) Rated M just in case ;) (Tsukune is a human)
1. Back story

Summary

Rosario + Vampire, or Rozario to Banpaia as it is pronounced in Japanese, is a manga series written and illustrated by Akihisa Ikeda. The story revolves around Tsukune Aono, a boy who inadvertently enrolls in a boarding school for monsters, known as Yokai. The purpose of this school is to help educate young Yokai and help them learn to coexist with humans. My story revolves around the pairing of Kurumu and Mizore, KuruMizo, and their budding relationship with each other after the Flower Offering.

Characters

 **Tsukune Aono:** A normal human, but when infused with Moka Akashiya's blood, receives extraordinary strength and speed that allows him to take down Yokai. The transfusions, however, take a toll on his human body and transform him into a ghoul. Ghouls are those unfortunate enough to have monster blood injected into their bodies forcefully, only to be unable to contain it and transform into an unintelligent killing machine. Theoretically, the average Ghoul is actually a corpse that has been taken over by an evil spirit, but no ghouls have been seen yet that have awakened this way. This has led many to speculate that ghouls are actually of vampiric descent. If a person injected with this much vampire blood does not become a vampire, then the only alternative is death.

 **Moka Akashiya:** The vampire title character and Tsukune's love interest. When her Rosario is removed she undergoes a personality change, as well as a physical one, to become a ruthless, arrogant and skilled martial artist. Her catchphrase when exhibiting her "Inner" personality is **"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"**.

 **Kurumu Kurono:** A busty succubus who originally planned to enslave all the boys at school using her powers. Transformed she has long fingernails, bat wings and a pointed tail.

 **Mizore Shirayuki:** A snow fairy who joins Tsukune's class in the second term. She is typically seen with a lollipop in her mouth, which is actually a special coolant. Transformed she has ice claws and can make ice dolls, fragile copies of herself as well as others made of ice, as well as throw ice kunai.

 **Yukari Sendo:** A genius 11 year old witch, complete with a hat and heart shaped wand.

 **Ruby Tojo:** A witch who befriends Tsukune and the girls. She appears at Yokai Academy to help the headmaster with various tasks.

 **Kokoa Shuzen:** Moka's little sister, and the youngest of the four Shuzen sisters. She comes to Yokai Academy in Tsukune's second year. She has a pet bat, Kou-buddy, that can transform into a variety of weapons including a giant battle hammer and mace.

 _ **A/N this is just a backstory page because I was originally writing this for my English teacher for extra credit so I wanted to let her know who these characters are.**_


	2. Chapter one Flashbacks

_**Chapter One: Flashbacks**_ -

Mizore's pov

"You didn't have to come ya'know." Mizore felt like she was going to vomit, cry, and destroy something all at the same time when she saw her hometown for the first time in two years. _Ohh man I think I'm gonna hurl. I hate this place, I'm just glad Kurumu came. Though I wouldn't say it to her face, after the flower offering I fell in love with her. I fell hard._ **"Yeah well tough luck stalker. I'm comin anyway. You remember what happened last time we were here, don't you?"** "Yeah don't remind me." _Too late._

 **2 Years Ago**

 **Village of Snow girls**

 **The Flower Offering:**

 **Kurumu's pov**

" _ **Mizore! Where are you!"**_ **I can't believe what I just heard.** _Ha. That little girl. She wasn't even worth it, kept crying about how I'm dirtying her, hahaha what a jok-uuahh._ _ **"Serves you right, bastard!"**_ **Oh Mizore. "** _ **I'm coming for you!**_ **"** _"It's too late for me. Goodbye"_ **Damnit! I need to find her!** _ **"I'm going to find her no matter what. You guys stay here incase that bastard comes back!"**_ _ **"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Kurumu."**_ _ **"You got it Moka!"**_ _"Yeah! Go get her Kurumu! If you don't bring her back I have a wash pan with your name on it - desu!"_ _ **"Heh, yea, you got it pancake."**_ _"Hey! For your information Tsukune and Moka love my chest you..you life preserver!"_ _ **"Yeah I bet. I'll get her don't worry, Tsukune."**_ _"Yeah."_ _ **"Watch her for me, 'kay?"**_ _"You got it. Bring her back."_ **Mizore...I will find you!**

 _-20 minutes later-_

 **Mizore's pov**

 _Kurumu. Huh, I guess I never took the time to realise how you all feel about me. Especially you._ "I'm sorry, Kurumu, I wasn't strong enough to fend him off." **-Snif-** _Great now I'm crying. I'm not even strong enough to hold back a few tears._ "I'm sorry." _ **"MIZORE! NOOOO!"**_ **(A/N Mizore just jumped out of a window when Kurumu showed up and catches her.)** _KURUMU?!_ "What are you doing here?" _ **"IDIOT! I should be asking you the same thing . Don't you know how much you mean to us? How much you mean to me?"**_ "Kurumu." _**"Dummy."**_ _Wait. What is she do_ _-_ **chuuu-** "K-K-KURUMU!" _**"See. It was only a kiss. It's nothing for you to die over."**_ "Kurumu. Thank you."

 **-End Flashback-**

 **Kurumu's pov**

" _ **Mizore, I got something I need to tell you."**_ "Yeah, what is it Kurumu?" **Omigod! Here goes nothing. I hope she feels the same.** _**"I love you."**_ **Oh it's out there now. Did she hear me? What if she doesn't feel the same way? I wouldn't be able to show my face again. What if-** "I love you too." **Wait. WHAT!** _ **"Y-You do?"**_ "Yeah. I really do Kurumu. I love you." **Yes! Oh thank god she feels the same way! Wait, does this mean we're a couple now? Oh god i really didn't think this through! The Elders are gonna kill us, or worse, have an Incubus -shudder- rape us.** _ **"Mizore. The Elders are gonna hear about this."**_ "Shit. I didn't think of that. Well what they don't know can't hurt us, right?" **Oh Mizore.** _ **"Come here and give me a hug you crazy stalker."**_


	3. Update

Hey sorry for the long wait I have a very bad case of writer's block. I've been thinking and I want someone who knows a lot about this pairing and the manga to help me. Send me your ideas and I'll look them over and I'll let you know who I pick. I'll wait a month so I can accurately decide who best to recruit. Stay amazing guys!


End file.
